The worst day of the year
by SilentBob777
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Itachi and Sasuke are stuck together. What do you think will happen? Rated M for Lemon


The _worst_ day of the year

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, they all belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Warning:** Main pairing is ItaSasu, that's yaoi and it's incest. Don't like it, don't read.

It was Valentine's Day again. Fangirls and boys would, naturally, give trouble to Uchiha brothers, they would try to jump them whenever they went, for example, which is why brothers had to stay at home all day..but their fans would then come to their apartment, ring and knock at the doors, and annoy them like crazy. So, V-day sucked for Uchiha brothers..or so people thought. In reality they enjoyed spending time with each other. Actually they enjoyed the other's presence a bit too much, liked him in a way that brothers shouldn't. But the problem was, nether knew the others feelings, because, well it's not easy to confess love to your brother. Still, everyone has some boundaries, and those two were at their limit, so they decided to confess their love that V-day.

First things first, they couldn't exactly do it with a bunch of crazy fans at their doors, so it was time for _tham_ to come. _Thay _are organization Itachi is a part of, Akatsuki. Basically they are a group of weird and/or intimidating looking people so most of the village was afraid of them..and the fact that some of the members had very big weapons didn't help at all.. Being Itachi's and Sasuke's friends they were kind enough to come every V-day to get rid of the fans (no, not kill them, just scare them away).

And sure enough, just as brothers entered living room they heard screams and footsteps of people running in panic in the hallway, and not long after that a doorbell rang. Itachi got up, let them in and soon 9 people dressed in black robes with red clouds sat in their living room, chatting and drinking something (probably sake). The brothers, though, drank some water, they needed to be sober to fulfill their plans for the day.

Less than an hour later, the Akatsuki members were ether drunk, chatting, or making-out (I won't say any names, only that they are orange haired guy with lots of piercings, and his red haired friend, or Leaders as they would call them, and other red haired guy and his blond haired boyfriend). Hidan was one of the drunk ones.

- This must suck for you guys! - the said man said - Why don't you two find someone you can fuck on V-day, instead of sitting in the shitty apartment and calling us to come here to save your asses?

- Because all the people in this village are idiots, besides me, my brother and Akatsuki, with an exception of yourself. - Sasuke was the one to answer, smirking at Hidan's pissed off expression.

- Listen, you little -

- Hidan shut up, you're already drunk. - Kakuzu interrupted him. - Plus Itachi might kill you if you finish that sentence.

Itachi looked at him, as if daring him to say something about his little brother, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders.

- Whatever, we should get going anyway.

- Oh, right! Here's your film Itachi, yeah. - Deidara said, pulling the box out of his bag and handing it to him.

- "Love actually"..you got us a romantic film? - Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

- Well, Kisame told me-

- OK, we should go now, we all have some plans for today! - Kisame interrupted laughing nervously. He got up quickly hurrying other Akatsuki members to the doors. They all murmured quick "byes", Nagato thanked them for drinks and they were all out.

The brothers looked from the doors, to the DVD, and to each other.

- It can't be that bad.. - the younger one said carefully.

Actually it can be, for Kisame. He was the only one who knew about Itachi's love for his little brother, and Itachi knew the man had something to do with this nonsense. The older boy watched as Sasuke ran upstairs, he said something about getting ready, and coming back in half an hour. Good, that would be enough for him to make one of his brother's favorite meals, the tomato soup. Sasuke loved anything with lots of tomatoes, so this will be perfect. As he walked to the kitchen he heard few drops of rain hit the window.

'Great, it's raining.' - he thought ironically.

Sasuke was rummaging through his closet, trying to find some jeans and that one button-up black shirt, Itachi said once he liked it. He wanted to look good for his big brother, especially tonight.

'Shit, I need to hurry up, I still have to hide the present..' he thought, pulling one of the items out.

Little over 30 mins. later Itachi walked into the living room, now dressed in black pants and dark blue shirt (the one Sasuke liked), carrying a tray of food. He noticed Sasuke was sitting on a couch, watching TV. He also noticed the boy had _that _shirt and jeans. Tight jeans.

'This might be a problem, if I don't control myself.'

That's when Sasuke turned around, and for a moment, just a short moment his eyes checked Itachi out, but he was able to hide it. And then he smelled tomato. His face lit up and he jumped from his seat, glomping his brother, who luckily was able to put the food on a counter near him. Good thing he could read his little brother well.

- Thanks nii-san. - he said and kissed Itachi's cheek.

- No problem, otouto. - he gave the boy a smile. - We should eat before it gets too cold.

Sasuke reluctantly let go of him and went to put the film on.

000000000000000000000000000000000

As it turned out, the film was pretty good, although tomato soup distracted Sasuke, so he didn't pay as much attention at the beginning. They weren't even half way through, but it was very funny and enjoyable. The only problem was the rain was stronger now, and it was getting colder. Itachi noticed Sasuke was a bit uncomfortable because of it.

- Sasuke, come here. - he said stretching out an arm.

The boy didn't hesitate and sat close to him, liking the way Itachi's hand felt on his shoulders. He liked it even more when that hand stroked his hair lightly. He smiled, this indeed made him hotter.

They were now paying less attention on the film, they were thinking about their feelings, and how to go about it. Sasuke decided to speak first.

- I know it's weird for me to say this, but Hidan kinda has a point.

Itachi looked at him and slightly raised an eyebrow.

- Why do you spend V-days with me? - Sasuke averted his gaze to the floor and spoke a bit quieter – You can probably find someone special to be with, instead of staying home with your 'foolish little brother'..

Itachi sighed. Well, now is as good time as any.

- Sasuke – the boy looked up and met his eyes – People should spend this day with the one they love. And I've been doing exactly that for my whole life.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. 'Could it be? No, he probably means he loves me as a brother, that must be it.'

Itachi noticed Sasuke's shocked expression, and it worried him a bit.

- Sasuke, please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you. For few years I've had feelings for you, more than I should as your brother. Otouto, you're the one I love.

Realization hit Sasuke hard, he was dreaming of this moment, yet right now he was speechless. He almost couldn't believe what he just heard. Noticing he had been staring at Itachi for fer moments without saying anything, he finally spoke.

- Nii-san... - Itachi was looking at him, as if trying to read his mind – I – I feel the same way.

'Damn, why do I have to sound so insecure?' He mentally scolded himself.

- I love you too, aniki.

Itachi's expression lit up from happiness and he hugged his little brother hard. Sasuke eagerly returned it, and they stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the closeness.

As they pulled away Sasuke remembered the present he had yet to give his brother.

- I need to get something. - he murmured and leaned over Itachi to get it from it's hiding place. That's when Itachi noticed how the jeans Sasuke wore looked good on him..or more precisely how nice his butt looked. He fought the urge to coup the boy's cut little ass, and in a flash he was back up, now settled in Itachi's lap. He held the small box.

- Happy Valentine's day, nii-san. - Sasuke said smiling.

Itachi took the box, opened it, and found a dango, his favorite sweet inside. He looked at the three perfect little bolls, each covered with different sauce, just how he liked it.

- Thank you otouto. It looks – he said looking up, only to find his little brother was stretching, his shirt was pulled up a bit, giving him a view of the boy's lightly muscled stomach – nice. - he finished the sentence.

Sasuke noticed Itachi's look and smirked.

- Does it taste as nice? - he asked bringing the dango to the eldar's mouth.

- Would you like to try it, otouto?

- Sure, _aniki_.

Itachi took one piece slowly, looking his little brother in the eyes all the time. He then leaned in, bringing his lips close to Sasuke's and the boy took a small bite the dango, their lips just brushing. The feeling sent shivers through them.

- Mmm, it tastes good. - the younger one said.

- I though you didn't like sweets, Sasuke.

- Well, looks like they taste better from your mouth, nii-san. - his smirk was still in place.

Itachi slightly stroked his back, loving the way his little brother leaned into the touch.

- Hm, now I want to know how something else tastes like. - Sasuke had barely noticeable blush covering his cheeks, as various images went through his head. It was Itachi's time to smirk now. He leaned in again and their lips finally joined. Their mouths instantly opened and they started battle for dominance. Itachi's hand went to the back of Sasuke's head, and the boy threw his around the eldar's neck. Itachi got an idea, and traveled one hand from the boy's back down to his butt. This got him a surprised gasp which he used to slid his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. He could finally taste that sweetness hat is Sasuke. The younger didn't protested, quickly joining his tongue to Itachi's. Soon, though they had to pull away to breathe, but their foreheads pressed together. The kiss did wonders to them, and they were already getting hard.

Sasuke smirked again and pressed his butt down onto Itachi's forming hard-on. The eldar had to bite his lip to prevent a moan from escaping his lips. Instead, he decided to make his little brother moan, so he latched his lips to the younger boy's neck, first nipping then sucking it. His hands were unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt. Itachi sucked harder and Sasuke couldn't suppress his moans anymore. In a moment his shirt was off and pants opened. After he made sure he made a nice hickey Itachi pulled away and was slightly surprised to find his brother wasn't wear any underwear.

- Were you expecting this, otouto?

- Hoping, actually, nii-san. - the boy answered pulling the eldar's shirt off. His eyes traveled down the strong body in front of him, to Itachi's hand which was unbuttoning his own pants. He almost drooled at the sight. In fact he was so distracted he didn't even notice eldar's hand moved to his cock. He let out a surprised moan when it stroked him, and started rocking his hips a little. But Itachi pulled away all to soon. He took off remaining of their clothes, and maneuvered them, so Sasuke was lying under him. That's when his little brother noticed a bottle of lube in his hand.

Were _you _expecting this? - he asked amused.

- Itachi moved to whisper in his ear.

- Hoping, actually, otouto.

He gave the boy a teasing lick and moved to kiss him again. In the meantime he slicked his fingers with lube and pushed one through Sasuke's tight entrance. Sasuke expected it to hurt, but felt good. Although it was a bit uncomfortable when Itachi added second and third finger. When he stretched the boy enough he pulled out and took the lube again.

- Let me do it. - Sasuke said and took the bottle pouring some of it on his hand. He took his brother's cock and stroked it a few times, coating it with the substance. Itachi let out a low growl as he watched this action and had to restrain himself from pounding his little brother at the spot.

Having positioned himself, he made eye contact with the younger Uchiha and pushed in slowly, gently, trying to make it as less painful as it can be. Sasuke winced at the pain, but still tried not to show it. Itachi was more than half way in when he stopped, waiting for his brother to adjust a bit before he pushed in again. He kissed the boy's ear and whispered.

- I'm sorry, otouto. The pain will stop soon.

Then he kissed him again, slowly, trying to distract him from the pain. It seemed to work because soon the younger boy pulled out saying, or maybe commanding.

- Well, move already.

Itachi chuckled but obeyed, still moving at the slow pace. It didn't take long for him to find Sasuke's sweet spot, as a particularly loud moan confirmed. Sasuke threw his head back and closed his eyes from pleasure, and Itachi didn't miss a chance to suck on his neck again.

Sasuke was getting impatient now.

- Move...Faster.. - he managed between the thrusts.

Itachi did as he was told again, speeding up with each thrust. He knew they were both close. He kissed soft lips of his little brother again, their tongues now moving more passionately. Sasuke tangled his hands in Itachi's hair as he felt the the hand grip his cock and stroke it in time with the thrusts. Moments later he reached his climax, Itachi soon following, both calling each other's names.

Itachi pulled out and laid next to his little brother, moving his hand to the boy's chin. He turned his head and brought their lips together, this time inviting Sasuke's tongue into his own mouth. Soon after they pulled away to breathe, they drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, though, they didn't expect to see their Akatsuki friends who came for breakfast, and they weren't exactly sure how to explain the fact that Itachi was half naked, Sasuke wore his shirt and why they didn't have idea what happened in the second half of the film. Surprisingly enough Hidan was the first to realize what happened.

- You two had sex! Hey did you film it? I'd like to see it, it must be fucking hot!

At that the younger Uchiha hit him over the head, and they started fighting, typically.

**AN:** Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes you might find, English isn't my first language..

And since this is my first fic, some reviews would be nice.


End file.
